Verdad Callada
by Anna Haruno
Summary: .:SASUSAKU:. .:ONESHOT:. La promesa de venganza por fin será cumplida y Sasuke no se detendrá ante nada, ni siquiera ante los que fueran alguna vez sus compañeros de equipo. Pero no todo es lo que parece y las cosas pueden cambiar para el Uchiha.


ojojojo, hace mucho me desapareci pero sigo viva, simplemente pasaron cosas y entre ellas un GRAN bloqueo de escritor ke aun me sigue persiguiendo asi ke mucha inspiracion e ideas no tengo por lo ke llevo meses sin escribir y kein sabe cuanto tiempo siga xD

Este fic lo escribi hace ya algunos meses para un concurso, no me kedo como yo keria pero tampoco es un fastidio...pero mejor dicen ustedes ke tal esta xD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, la historia y personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Verdad Callada**

El rugido de los truenos y el iluminar de los relámpagos recorrían el grisáceo cielo que no tardaba en desatar su ira sobre el país del fuego. El Valle del Fin veía sus aguas bañadas en sangre de los miembros de los equipos de Taka y el Equipo 7 mejor conocido como el Equipo Kakashi.

Tres de los miembros de Taka yacían muertos o en su lecho de muerte a la orilla de tan poderoso y despiadado río mientras que dos de los miembros del Equipo Kakashi luchaban inconscientes por aferrarse al poco aliento de vida que les quedaba. El tercero recorría, en un muy mal estado, el bosque que separaba el valle de la aldea de Konoha en espera de encontrar al par de chicos por los cuales se había llevado acabo tan terrible batalla.

Por cada árbol que pasaba se tornaba más difícil la tarea de mantenerse en pie. Las heridas que había recibido en su combate perdían constantemente el valioso líquido rojo, vital para la vida. Los mareos se presentaron por la mitad del camino y el sentimiento de desfallecer llegó poco después. Fue entonces cuando supo que si no curaba sus heridas, jamás llegaría a tiempo.

Se detuvo en el primer árbol que pudo, se sentó y se recargó contra el tronco. Perdería demasiado chakra curándose de sus heridas mas eso no importaba dado que aún guardaba unas cuantas píldoras para después. Su respiración se agitaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba y sin perder tiempo comenzó a sanarse.

La kunoichi de rosados cabellos no tardó mucho en curar sus peores heridas tanto externas como internas. Las de menor grado las dejaría para después, ahora no tenía tiempo que perder. Konoha corría un grave peligro y el rubio no podría aguantar una pelea como la que le esperaba con las heridas que llevaba.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea varias explosiones se escuchaban por todo el lugar, seguramente la pelea habría iniciado ya. Los aldeanos habían sido llevados a los refugios momentos antes de que el ataque iniciara.

Chuunin tras chuunin, jounin tras jounin, todos caían ante las manos del Uchiha. Nadie era capaz de detenerle. Su objetivo era claro, llegar a Danzou y a esos miserables viejos para asesinarles. No merecían vivir, no. No eran dignos de hacerlo y menos por sus actos de cobardía y sed de poder que los habían llevado a la aniquilación de un clan entero. Acabaría con esos tres costara lo que le costara.

Por su parte, el rubio lo seguía muy de cerca y a pesar de esa cercanía no era capaz de detenerle. No sabía si era porque sus heridas se lo impedían o si lo que le impedía atacar era el sentimiento de negación y hermandad que sentía hacia el Uchiha. No quería atacarle no quería hacerle daño, sólo quería hablar con él y convencerlo de que lo que hacía estaba mal.

Al llegar al palacio del Hokage por fin Sasuke se detuvo. La vieja Tsunade no era su objetivo y por lo tanto no tenía razón alguna para matarle. Todo lo que quería de ella era la ubicación de los tres que ese día morirían por sus pecados. Miró la aldea, no había cambiado mucho desde que se fuera y luego miró el muro donde se encontraban esculpidas las caras de los Hokages de la aldea. La cara de la quinta ya se encontraba ahí aunque era obvio que ya se encontrase ahí.

El primero y el segundo…esos malditos seguían ahí pero tampoco era de extrañarse que siguieran ahí, después de todo las personas que conocían la verdad podían ser contadas con los dedos de una sola mano. Verlos ahí, ver sus caras esculpidas ahí. Una ira como ninguna otra le llenaba todo su ser. Tomaría venganza por lo hecho al clan Uchiha.

- Sasuke – llamó Naruto desde atrás del Uchiha, éste no contestó – ¿por qué?

- Quítate de mi camino.

- ¡Responde!

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto. La presencia del rubio sólo era una molestia y un estorbo. Encontrar a los viejos no sería mucho problema en cambio encontrar a Danzou le tomaría más tiempo, por eso necesitaba la ayuda de la Quinta pero ese estúpido no le dejaría acercársele.

Tendría que quitárselo de encima de alguna forma. No lo mataría no valía la pena y no quería hacerlo. Por mucho que lo intentara negar todavía guardaba sentimientos hacia sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y si podía evitarlo, no pelearía con ellos y si lo hacía, procuraría no matarlos.

Naruto se le acercó con precaución después de todo no tenía ni las más mínima ni remota de idea de lo que el Uchiha iría a hacer. Estando ya casi a un metro de distancia de él, Sasuke soltó una bomba de humo, cubriendo su retirada. Al disiparse éste, no había rastro alguno Sasuke. Un mal presentimiento recorrió a Naruto y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a la oficina de Tsunade.

Irrumpió en la oficina de la Hokage y no vio a nadie. Lo primero que pensó fue que, quizás, Sasuke ya la habría matado. Gritó su nombre como desesperado. No muy lejos de ahí, Tsunade era liberada por Sasuke.

- Así tratas al Hokage después de tanto tiempo ¿Sasuke?

- Mph.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Los viejos y Danzou ¿dónde están?

- ¿Has regresado únicamente para matarlos?

- Es mi deber, ellos aniquilaron mi clan y yo los aniquilaré a ellos – sus palabras no provocaron reacción ninguna en Tsunade, Sasuke temió que algo estuviese mal.

- Cuando me volví Hokage – Tsunade le dio la espalda al chico – hubo muchos cambios en mi, me enteré de muchas cosas y los secretos más obscuros de Konoha me fueron revelados incluyendo la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha – Sasuke guardó silencio – no pienso detenerte en tu venganza pero, si la llevas a cabo te convertirás en uno de los criminales más buscados, tal como Itachi.

- Él sólo siguió órdenes

- Konoha no te perseguirá.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Sakura sabe ¿no es así? – la mencionada salió de entre las sombras.

- Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun, yo…

- ¿La derrotaste no es así?

- Su corazón sufrió un paro, sus ondas cerebrales son muy inestables. Sería más que un milagro si lograse recuperarse.

- ¿Cómo? – Sasuke no comprendía como Sakura había podido derrotar a Karin, si recordaba que la kunoichi siempre había sido débil.

- Ella es la shinobi que yo entrene después de todo. Sakura, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto? Conoces las consecuencias.

- Estoy segura Tsunade-sama.

- Habla – ordeno Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun yo…. – Sakura respiró hondo – quiero acompañarte, ya no soy la niñita tonta y boba que solía ser.

- Y la más clara prueba está en que acabo con esa ninja médico.

- Como quieras, sólo guíame a donde están esos miserables – Sasuke le dio la espalda a ambas shinobis y comenzó a caminar.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura sonrió.

- Mate – ordenó Tsunade – primero hay que curar tus heridas Sakura. No tomara mucho tiempo.

Sakura se acercó a Tsunade, se arrodillo frente a ella y comenzó a curarla. Al momento de sentir el chakra de la ninja, Sakura gimió de dolor. Algunas de sus heridas eran más profundas de lo que ella esperaba y eso preocupaba a Tsunade. Tras varios minutos, Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- Sin Sakura no sabrás donde encontrarlos.

- Que me diga.

- Aunque te diga no podrás llegar a ellos – Sasuke la miró duramente ¿cómo que a fuerzas se tenía que llevar a Sakura? – si quieres llegar a ellos, la vas a necesitar, créeme.

- Mph, será mejor que te apures o me iré de aquí con o sin ella.

Tsunade no contestó y siguió curando a la kunoichi. Al cabo de un par de minutos terminó. Le dijo unas cuantas cosas en voz suficientemente baja como para que solamente ella le escuchase. Al terminar, Sakura se levantó e inició su andar.

- Más te vale que la protejas Sasuke y que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurra regresas a Konoha, al menos no hasta que Naruto se haya convertido en Hokage – ambos pararon antes de alcanzar la salida del lugar – cuando ese día llegue, ambos podrán regresar. No le diré nada a Naruto sobre lo que ha pasado aquí ahora váyanse.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama, por todo. Sayonnara.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo en esos instantes y el rugir del trueno se escucho segundos después. Ambos shinobis recorrieron la aldea de la hoja entre las sombras para no ser detectados. Así llegaron a la parte vieja de la villa. Desactivaron todas las trampas que se encontraban en el lugar, algunas de las cuales sólo se podían desactivar con el chakra de un ninja médico.

Recorrieron el lugar y al hallar el escondite de los viejos, Sasuke fue inmediatamente al ataque. Ninguno de los dos viejos pudo sostener mucho tiempo la pelea con el Uchiha, quien complacido veía a sus víctimas tratando de contrarrestar sus ataques sin éxito alguno.

A los pocos minutos, Sakura entró, los viejos le pidieron ayuda, ella se quedó donde estaba, con una mirada de repulsión en su rostro. Sasuke hizo caso omiso a esto. Se divirtió un rato más con los ancianos y después les dio una muerte lenta y agonizante.

Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a donde Danzou. Seguramente se encontraría en el edificio de la Raíz Anbu y fue ahí donde efectivamente lo encontraron. Éste le dio mejor pelea a Sasuke, pero igualmente, Sasuke era mucho muy superior a él por lo que sólo jugaba y al cansarse, lo eliminó. Ahora su venganza estaba consumada. No había razón para quedarse en la aldea, ya no era un shinobi de la hoja, era un fugitivo, un criminal que sería enjuiciado si era encontrado.

Era hora de abandonar nuevamente la villa pero ahora no lo haría sólo, no lo haría por buscar poder. Lo haría para mantenerse vivo, para llevar a cabo la resurrección de su clan, su otro gran objetivo.

Antes de emprender su huida, Sakura se encargó de sanar las pocas heridas que le habían logrado ocasionar sus oponentes. Vaya que era de mucha utilidad un ninja médico, así no se tendría que preocupar por si salía gravemente herido de algún combate en el futuro.

Volvieron a recorrer la aldea entre las sombras encontrándose ocasionalmente a algún shinobi molesto que intentaba detenerlos y que ya fuera Sasuke o Sakura quien lo quitaba del camino. Salieron de la aldea y se adentraron en el bosque. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que se adentraran en el bosque cuando sintieron la presencia de varios shinobis que iban tras ellos, entre esos, iba Naruto.

Sin parar, se pusieron de acuerdo: Sasuke se encargaría de Naruto y Sakura de los demás ninjas encontrándose en la salida del Valle del Fin. Se separaron para tomar diferentes caminos y poder pelear más a gusto. Sasuke se fue derecho al Valle, justo donde estaban las estatuas de Madara y del Primero. Ahí pelearía como lo hubiera hecho hace varios años atrás.

Se paró en la cabeza de Madara y esperó a que el rubio hiciera su aparición. Miró el lugar, rastros de pelea se podían apreciar por todos lados. Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, no había cuerpo alguno en todo el lugar. Seguramente la unidad de ninjas médicos de Konoha se los habría llevado a todos.

Su espera no duró mucho, pues el rubio llegó pasados unos cuantos minutos. Como siempre empezaron a discutir antes de pelear. Naruto le decía que lo llevaría de regreso a Konoha a como de lugar y Sasuke se negaba. No podía regresar a la villa por más que lo quisiera y no le diría nada al rubio acerca de eso o acerca de la verdad del clan Uchiha.

La pelea no tardó en dar inicio. Ambos peleaban a su máximo y ninguno cometía error alguno. El cielo parecía pelear con ellos; desataba toda su furia sobre los muchachos. Los rayos no dejaban de iluminar el cielo gris, los truenos resonaban con toda su fuerza y la lluvia caía como si no fuera a caer nunca más.

Con todo ese poder desatado no tardó mucho para que ambos chicos llegaran a sus límites. Se atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, se repelían con más fuerza. Sus heridas eran profundas y ni aún así disminuían su poder. Cualquiera que viera ese combate vería pelear a dos demonios sedientos de sangre.

No tardó mucho para que ambos colapsaran a causa de la pérdida de fuerzas, chakra y sangre. Fue justo a tiempo que Sakura llegó, auxilió a los dos, más a Sasuke dado que él tendría que huir junto con ella. A Naruto sólo lo estabilizó, los ninjas médicos ya se encargarían de él.

Al despertar, Sasuke notó que se encontraban en el bosque. Cerca de él se encontraba una fogata encendida con un poco de comida cerca. Buscó a su compañera y no la encontró, pensó que quizás estuviera recolectando comida para después. Al cabo de una hora, la kunoichi regresó al campamento que había establecido. Trató de nuevo las heridas de Sasuke mientras la tarde daba paso a la noche y luego comieron.

Poco a poco la distancia que se había creado entre ellos dos fue desapareciendo. Y sin darse cuenta, los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella se convirtieron en algo más que una simple amistad. Se sentía cómodo en su compañía y podía confiar totalmente en ella. Los días poco a poco iban pasando y ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte. A ella le pasaba lo mismo. Los sentimientos que hace mucho habían olvidado, ahora regresaban. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a Konoha.

Era de noche y Sasuke se encontraba en la copa de un árbol observando la luna. Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que tomara venganza por su clan y por su hermano. La vida de un fugitivo no era fácil. En más de una ocasión habían intentando asesinarle a él y a la pelirrosa y siempre salín victoriosos.

Hablando de la pelirrosa, jamás se imagino que terminaría enamorándose de ella como ahora lo estaba. Hablaban de muchas cosas, usualmente planes para no ser atrapados, practicaban sus técnicas, iban de casería, pasaban desapercibidos en los pueblos que visitaban disfrazados de una feliz pareja y compartían muchos momentos llenos de paz y alegría.

Ya no podía esperar para regresar a Konoha y pedirle matrimonio. Una vida estable a su lado, era lo que más deseaba. Además era tiempo de que ella regresara a sus antiguas actividades y de que él pusiera las bases para que el clan Uchiha renaciera y tomara otro camino, uno muy diferente al anterior.

Todo iría mejor de ahora en adelante, el clan resurgiría y trabajaría conjuntamente con la aldea, de eso él se encargaría. Aunque claro, nada de eso se podría llevar de la noche a la mañana, reconstruir el clan tomaría varios años incluso después de su muerte pero eso no le importaba si podía construir las bases para esa relación. Estaba seguro de lograrlo, no estaba solo y tenía toda la ayuda que necesitaba. El futuro para él era brillante.

**Fin**

Nya...no es lo mejor ke he escrito pero ya ke.

Este es mi primer oneshot de Naruto, tenía una idea para uno Naruhina pero...como sabran sigo trabada con sto de escribir asi ke mucho de lo ke escribia seguira por un tiempo sin final o sin continuacion

(lo ke suba es x ke ya estaba escrito solo ke x floja no lo he subido xD)

Se aceptan criticas, quejas, linchamientos, flores y todo lo ke se les pueda ocurrir xD


End file.
